School for Vampires
by Broken Ice Alchemist
Summary: When the Cullen’s learn about the new school for vampires, they decide to try it all out. What will happen at this strange knew school for teenage vampires? Read to find out. Written in Edward's POV. They haven't met Bella before, but she will come soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!! **

**OK, I hope you enjoy this! ******

**I do not own Twilight**

I lay on the couch in the family room and shut my eyes. Oh how I wished that I was able to sleep. Just for 5 minutes at least. For when I opened my eyes, all I could see were people bonding, holding hands. For me, this was a sick sight. I kept my eyes closed tight though, not planning on opening them too soon.

As always, my mind was interrupted by my families' thoughts.

_Poor Edward. _Esme sighed; _I do hope that he finds someone soon._

I smiled. Esme was always so kind and caring.

_Come on Edward! Get up, _I heard Emmett think, but I just ignored him. It felt like I would be stuck to this chair forever.

_Oh Edward, please get up. You're scaring me… oh! Yay! _The change in her tone hit me instantly and I sat up, opening my eyes.

Alice turned to Jasper, who she was currently holding hands with. "Guess what? Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit today," she said, thinking of Jasper mostly. She was friends with Peter and Charlotte, but there was just something about them that she didn't like.

"Great," said Jasper, a little excited, "When?" he asked.

"In about 5 hours, they were close by and had decided to visit.

_Yay, Edward's up _he said, and as I looked towards him, I saw that he was holding Rosalie on his lap. I rolled my eyes towards him.

I myself wasn't too fond of Peter and Charlotte. They were nice, but I didn't really know why Jasper was so fond of them. I couldn't understand his thoughts though. But I knew that they meant a lot to him. They were the reason that he was here, and I thanked them for that.

I'd seen enough down here, and I ran quickly off to my bedroom. I walked to my large CD player and pressed play, not really caring what song was playing. It turned out to be Debussy, and I was OK with that. I sat on the couch and tried to block away all thoughts possible. Sadly, I cheated sometimes.

_I wish Edward would find someone for him soon. He seems so sad around us. _It was always like Esme to be kind and caring.

I zoned out again, staring at the roof. I could do this for hours, but it got really annoying, listening to all of the thoughts below.

I decided to go for a quick joy ride in my Vanquish. I ran outside, avoiding all off the eyes and questioning expressions that followed.

_Don't forget to be back in 1 hour, _Alice thought. I already knew that, but I couldn't stand being in that house.

As I got outside, I hopped into the car quickly, listening to the purr of the engine as I started it. Now that calmed me a little. So I reversed out quickly and hit the road. As I reached the high way, I had to slow down because of the spectators, but when I reached a more unpopulated part, I put my foot right down in the peddle and zoomed off. I was getting close to 180 miles per hour. It felt nice to drive this fast, but all dreams had to come to an end.

I had been driving for about 30 minutes, and then I had to go back. I went at the same speed, only slowing when I saw any cars coming into view. I smiled at their casual and normal thoughts.

_Oh My! My hair is so… ick! _

_Wow, look at that car!_

Nothing any different from any other normal humans' thoughts.

As I arrived home, I could hear Alice yelling at me through her thoughts.

_Edward! Finally. They're here in 24 seconds! Get inside! _I smiled, that was so Alice.

But as I heard their thoughts come into view, I stiffened.

_Hurry _up! Commanded Alice.

So I ran inside. Everyone their seemed so relaxed and easy. They didn't know what they were really coming down to tell us about. Not like me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" asked Jasper.

"You'll find out," I said slowly.

I watched them come into view. Both were short, with blond hair. They looked excited, but they probably saw the grimace that I was giving them.

"Peter, Charlotte," welcomed Jasper.

"Thankyou, Jasper," said Peter, and Charlotte just nodded.

"We have some wonderful news for you," said Peter. I groaned. This was not wonderful! Not good in any way. Alice obviously knew what was coming too because she had seen it in one her uncanny visions. She gasped quietly.

Peter noticed our reaction.

"Oh, Come on! A school for Vampires would be great fun. You would be with vampires of around about your own age. Wouldn't that be better than residing with humans?" he asked. Rosalie snorted, and Emmett laughed his bellowing laugh.

"You…send… us to…. _Vampire school?" _But he just cracked up at the idea,

Carlisle actually looked as if he was considering it, and Esme thought that it was a good idea.

I remained silent though, angry at the very idea of even going to a Vampire school. I was 107 years old for crying out loud!

"You know," said Carlisle, "I think that it would be a good experience to hang around with other Vampires for a while. You know, it would be fun." Now I snorted. I opened my mouth to say something, but Alice interrupted.

"Carlisle, these Vampires are different to us. We would get teased there," she said.

"I'm sure you would all be OK," said Carlisle and Esme seemed to be in agreement with him.

Emmett was still laughing, and Rosalie had to escort him out of the room because she thought that he was being rude.

Jasper stood there as still as a statue, not even breathing at all. But inside, he was happy about going somewhere where humans were out of the equation.

I really didn't think much of this place. Peter kept on thinking about and it got annoying. We had never told him about my gift before, it had never become and important discussion topic, so they thought that I was probably being rude either when they say 'wonderful news'.

Jasper was thinking _Why not? We would get to be normal, even if we know pretty much everything._

Rosalie really didn't care, as long as Emmett went. Rosalie only wanted to go to show off her beauty to everyone.

And Emmett… well I really didn't know about him. He was still in hysterics outside.

Alice would only go if Jasper went, and it looked like he wanted to.

And Carlisle and Esme were all for it.

It looked like I was the only one really opposed to this idea. I would rather stay with Carlisle.

_Oh no you won't,_ thought Alice, she saw my plans, _you're coming with us._

I rolled my eyes at her. She was really going to make me.

I saw the school in Alice's head. It looked like any, normal human school, but situated in the middle of no where up near Denali. The other thing was that it was only a day school, so the Vampires could do what ever they wanted after school. But it was very strict. They had a tracker, and anyone who didn't turn up to school would be found and sent back. Pretty intense, but I didn't care.

_We could stay with Tanya, _thought Alice, excitedly, _wouldn't that be great?_

Seriously, I wanted to just slap her on the forehead. Of course she would dodge it if I did, but still….

So I could see in her visions that we definitely were going to this school for Vampires. Everyone else was fine with it.

Emmett had calmed down now and had said to Rose, "You know, this might actually be fun!" I groaned again.

"So," I said, slowly and cautiously, "when are we going school?"

 **Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!! Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Some of you have given me some great ideas!!! ******

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!!**

So of course, Alice insists that we leave as soon as possible. And soon for Alice in this context is the next day. I groaned as she said this, but it was Alice. And we had only been in Forks for about 2 years. How great. Let's just disappear from school. How normal.

So we had to pack everything up so we could leave the next day. The school just happened every day, no breaks. To tell the truth, human school's sounded better than this one. The place was quite close to Denali. It was located in Chulitna, a place that not many have heard of. It was hidden in the trees, so in case any by passers spotted it, it was hidden.

We didn't talk much while packing everything up, we just moved around the house quickly. I tried to sit out of the packing, trying to convince them all not to go, or to go without me, but they wouldn't listen. They just said there poor and pathetic reasons, and continued packing. It didn't take very long at all only about 20 minutes to get everything ready. Carlisle drove down to the school and told them that we weren't coming back and had to leave right away. I groaned every five minutes in protest.

But nothing would stop anyone. They were all so keen to go.

I sighed as we jumped into the 5 cars. Alice drove my Volvo with Jasper, Emmett drove his Jeep, Rosalie her convertible, Carlisle and Esme the Mercedes, and I drove my Aston Martin.

I tried a few times drifting of course, but Alice would always see what was coming and shout at me through her mind. I groaned and continued following them.

It took us about 3 days of continuous driving to get there. We stopped for petrol a few times, but we were fine for most of the way.

We got to Denali and saw out friends.

We hopped out of the cars and headed straight to them.

"Tanya! How great to see you!" says Carlisle, Alice and Jasper right behind her. I was at my car still though, leaning against it.

"Yes, Carlisle! Why are you here though?" She asked. _Oh Edward, I've missed you, _she silently added. I nodded towards her, still not moving from my place.

"You've heard of the school for our kind near here? We thought that we would try I tout, see how things go. Maybe we could help Jasper out," he said.

Tanya looked shocked at that statement. "Oh. That school? The schools not like us, Carlisle. They hunt humans," said Tanya.

"Yes, I figured that," said Carlisle, "But they may teach control. And my children know what they are doing. They are not going to hurt any humans," he added.

"Why would they? They are so sweet," said Tanya, referring to me. I hated it when she did that. She had been hitting on me since we had first met. I sighed.

"They wouldn't," said Carlisle, smiling.

"Well, come in, come in," said Tanya, "Get Settled! How long will you be here?" she asked.

"Hopefully not long," I whispered under my breath. Alice scowled.

"As long as we are happy," said Carlisle. I groaned in protest. I had never groaned this much in my life before, but Vampire school? For goodness sakes! I'm 107 for crying out loud!

So we slowly walked in, settling are stuff in the vacant rooms. Not much point to it really, since we were all vampires who didn't sleep.

But Alice insisted. So we _had _to follow.

So when Alice had finished everything, I excused myself to go and hunt, and Emmett wanted to come along too. The others had hunted just before we left, so they really felt no need.

They had a different arrange of animals here, more to choose from, like leopards.

So I ran off with Emmett, trying to have no conversation, but Emmett insisted.

"Why don't you want to go to the school here?" asked Emmett. "Seriously, what could happen?" he asked.

"You don't get it do you, Emmett?" I said. "These are different Vampires. Not like us. Get it?" I said. But he already knew that, most of them did.

"Maybe, if we're lucky, we could make the whole school Vegetarians. Gold eyes could become 'in'," said Emmett, and then he laughed.

"Very funny, but I highly doubt it," I said, lunging towards the first animal that I had seen. I didn't even acknowledge what it was. Emmett followed soon after.

Hunting didn't take too long, only fifteen minutes. Emmett liked to take longer since he played with his food. He liked to tease the animals.

We ran back quickly in silence. I could see that as we had arrived, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were all ready and packed to go. Rosalie had gotten Emmett ready, and of course, I had to get ready myself. I didn't bother taking anything, I just ran with the others when they had left. I caught up to them all very easily.

It took about 30 minutes of solid running to get to the school, and as Alice and I had seen, it was very hidden in the trees. There was a small building, and it looked very old. I was surprised that we hadn't come upon this place before.

We stepped closer to get a better view.

The scent of vampires around here was strong. There had to have been about 10-20 more of are kind here.

I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but I could read there minds. The thoughts coming from the small room were horrifying.

_Which is my favourite? O positive or AB negative?_

_Come on! Where's the blood?!_

I shuddered. Alice looked at me, vaguely knowing what was going to happen. The others looked towards the place, and then to me.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Rosalie.

"As you wish," I said, trying to sound mysterious. It wasn't working to well.

Alice looked to Jasper, and then towards me again. I was worried about what was going to happen.

Suddenly, I heard something that I was really hoping not to hear.

I stopped in my tracks, listening to her. The rest of them stopped after me.

Alice interrupted me though. _Edward? What's going on?_

I whispered under my breath, "Jane."

I listened to the gasps of the others behind me.

"What?" asked Jasper, also feeling my emotions.

"Jane is the principle," I said slowly.

 **Do you like it? Please review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!!! Thanks again for reviewing!**

**You guys keep me going! ******

**Here is the next bit! The next chapter will be coming very soon!**

The others still remained very still as I slowly advanced towards the door, Alice following me silently.

_Jane? _She asked me. _What!? Why? _

"The Volturi run this school. Aro thought that Jane would do nicely with the discipline." I said, shuddering slightly at the thought of being tortured.

_So… _for once, Alice was lost for words. _Edward, how will we do this?_

I shrugged. We had stopped now, only 5 metres away from the door, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had all caught up.

_This doesn't feel right, Edward,_ thought Jasper

"Well it's not my fault, is it?" I said, angrily.

Inside, they had heard us. The old wood door creaked open slightly, and through it we saw the one that we all feared, Jane.

"Ah," she said softly with an added bit of evil, "What can I do for you?" she asked.

I was about to open my mouth and say that we wanted nothing to do with this, but Emmet had to open up his big trap.

"We've come for school here," he said, like it was a good thing.

"Great!" said Jane enthusiastically. "Right this way then," she said softly.

I grimaced towards Emmett, but he just smiled back.

_What? It could be good, _he thought, but I just shook my head in disbelief at him, and so did Alice.

We all walked slowly in following Jane. Who else 'taught' here? I wondered what they actually taught here anyway. Was it only control that they were teaching?

The small room that we had walked into looked like any normal cafeteria in a human school. The only thing that made it look like this though was the big space and the many teenagers standing around talking. There were no table or chairs, and no food.

But when I thought about it, this was nothing like a cafeteria at all. The people standing around everywhere were all vampires, all frozen at ages similar to us.

_Wow, _thought Emmett.

Everyone was looking at us now, and I could hear all of their thoughts as we came into view.

_More people, Interesting…._

_What's with the gold eyes? _

_They look so… how do I say it… civilised compared to us._

And we did. We were wearing the clothes that we usually wore. They were wearing clothes that looked old and ragged, like they hadn't been changed in 5 years. A few of them had blood on their clothes.

"Attention children," she said, "We have some new students. Introduce yourselves please," and she gestured towards us.

I stepped forward, since no one else wanted to. "I'm Edward, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett," I said, gesturing to each one as I called their names.

"Yes, welcome," said Jane, evilly again. Alice shuddered.

"And what's wrong, dear Alice?" asked Jane.

"Nothing," she replied, but Alice was afraid of what Jane could do to her.

_This should be fun, _thought Jane. I growled, but she ignored me.

"Join your classmates please," she said.

Alice was acting different today. Usually when someone said something like that, she would go running forward. But today, she was stuck still in her place.

I pushed her forward though, saying so quietly that only my family and Jane could here, "Hey, it's your fault we're here." She stuck her tongue out at me, and I rolled my eyes at her.

We all slowly walked forward then, at a human pace. The minds around us were all buzzing in confusion.

_Seriously, what's wrong with their eyes?_

_Freaks. Don't they know how to do anything?_

_Why are they here?_

I wanted to yell out 'I don't know' to whoever thought that, but I restrained myself. I had never seen this many vampires gathered in the same place before. They stood in packs of three, talking. All talk and thoughts around the room were directed at us, all wondering whether we were real vampires or not.

Luckily, there was one kindred spirit in the midst of them. Her thoughts were kinder than that of the others, but not perfect. She was thinking about coming over and greeting us. I spotted her in the middle of the 20 or so vampires. She had long dark brown hair. She was pretty, but nothing compared with Rosalie, but she was nicer than Rosalie, much nicer.

She stood up and walked quickly towards us. "Hello," she said softly, "I'm Anne," she said.

I smiled softly back towards her, "It's nice to meet you." Then there was a really awkward pause between us.

_Ooh! Edward's found love!_ Shouted Emmet as loud as he could. I looked towards him and grimaced.

"So…" she started, "Your new here. Where are you from?" she asked.

"My Family and I are from Forks. We had a permanent residence there," I said.

She looked at me, astounded, "Permanent? Wow. You have a very big… family too. What's with your eyes?" she asked.

"We don't feed on humans, only animals," I replied.

"How can you… what?" she said, the whole room was staring at us now.

"We live quite comfortably around humans. We protect them, not kill them."

She looked down to the floor. _Whoa, odd family. _

I looked at Alice, and she was smiling. Rosalie was too, hoping that if I found someone that I would become less annoying.

Anne looked up again. But I didn't feel anything coming. The rest of my family had gone all strange when they had first found love. She mustn't be the right one then.

Her eyes were a dark crimson. She would have looked much nicer with gold eyes, but that was just her.

"So," I started, "What actually happens here?" I asked.

"Well, we just learn how to be controlled around humans. We learn how to keep the secret as well as we can." She said. I thought that it had to have been something like that.

"How do you learn that?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes they bring in a bunch of humans and we have to resist the smell. Then if someone gives in, well… I don't know what happens they just somehow fall to their knees in pain." She paused, remembering when that had happened before to her. So and had never told any one that she was the one creating all of the pain. Some probably knew anyway.

I nodded. "What else happens? After that I mean."

"Well, if the humans survive our test, we have a big showdown late at night." She said. I saw all of the pictures in her head. I saw 5 humans or less standing bunched up in the middle of the room, and then 20 vampires standing around them, each in a hunting crouch and reading to spring when Jane said to go. I shuddered.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied. Then I thought of something. "Hey, how do we… you know… what are the hunting plans here?" I asked.

"Well, Miss Jane and some other men go and collect about 20 different humans and bring them back here for us to eat. But if they trust us, they will let us go out and hunt ourselves.

So we remained quiet from then on. Nothing interesting was happening yet, until Jane burst back into the room. "We're ready for you now," she said. I looked into her mind and saw something similar to what was in Anne's mind earlier. So this must have happened quite often, once a day maybe. I saw in Jane's head an image of 4 humans tied down to seats, struggling to get free. Oh how I wanted to help them.

I heard Alice gulp. She had seen what was going to happen and she had already told the others. All of their thoughts were relatively the same.

I stepped back join them as the group vampires walked down the old rickety stairs down to the large dark room below.

**Did you like it? Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks again everyone for reviewing! I don't know what I would do without you all supporting me! ******

**I've been focusing a lot on this story, so I have a few more chapters after this waiting to get posted. **

**And I will post them soon.**

**Please enjoy and review!!! ******

I looked across to me right and saw Alice and Jasper holding hands together, smiling towards each other. When I looked to my left I saw the same thing but with Emmett and Rosalie. I sighed, because when I looked beside me, I saw Anne. We weren't holding hands or touching each other in any way. I didn't feel for her in any way though. I would never say this out loud, (and I was glad that I was the one that could read minds) but I really wanted to find the one that was right for me. My soul mate. Maybe I would find her here somewhere. I could only hope.

The room blow was like a large chamber. As human would easily be scared off by this place. The scent of the humans caught me, but it didn't cause me to run off and catch them. I wasn't too thirsty luckily.

I looked towards the humans. They were all tied together in chairs. They looked so scared. They had given up screaming now, no one was going to hear them, and Jane had said to them that if they did scream they would suffer. So they all remained quiet.

We all gathered into a circle around the four humans. It looked like a few of us were majorly struggling. I could see that Anne was. She had only been a vampire for 2 years. I hadn't told her that I was 107.

I could see others supporting their friends, holding them back when they were about to charge. Inside all of us, the instinct to kill had been triggered.

The humans were just average people, all boys. I felt so sorry for those humans, because they were just being put up as bait.

Jane was standing on a large grandstand, watching everyone's move, ready to strike if someone did the wrong thing.

I looked towards Jasper. I felt so sorry for him too. The emotions that he was feeling right now weer the same that he used to feel in his battle days, and he thought that he had escaped that. He was happy that he had Alice though; she always kept him in a better mood.

I stared into the eyes of all of the other Vampires. They were full of rage and bloodlust.

After about 1 minute of silence, one gave in. I saw him quickly lunge to the humans, only to be quickly slowed by Jane's torturing power. I heard him as he screamed in pain. Alice shuddered and buried herself into Jasper's chest. Others were staring at them.

A few more tried to run towards the humans, but nothing worked. They all were stopped in their tracks by Jane. The entrance was locked by Felix and Demetrius, so no one was getting out.

For the next half hour, we stood there, No one else dared to move, and everyone had just stopped breathing, except for us.

"How do you do that?" whispered Anne suddenly. "You know breathe when they are there?" she pointed towards the humans.

"Centuries of practice," I whispered.

After another 10 minutes, Jane interrupted everyone. "Well done, children!" the she gestured towards Felix and Demetrius and they walked over to the humans and untied them. They remained still though, knowing that they could do nothing to be saved. "You deserve this, Go!" she said softly.

Suddenly all the people around us were in a sudden rush to get to the humans. Even Anne went with them. I didn't see the point though because only 4 people would get to eat.

But we just stayed behind. I listened to their slow and astounded thoughts.

_Whoa, _thought Emmett.

_Gah! This is all my fault. We should have listened to Edward in the first place, _thought Alice.

_I don't want this. I thought I'd escaped this years ago, _though Jasper.

"I told you so," I whispered to all of them under my breath, and they knew that I was right.

But we were stick here and there was no way of getting out too soon. One of our main problems was hunting. We weren't about to kill anyone too soon and by the sounds of things, we wouldn't be aloud out to hunt for animals too soon. I gulped, feeling a slight burn of thirst down my throat. That was going to get a lot worse in the next week.

We then continued to watch the rest follow their instincts to fight over the food that was now gone. Luckily they were more mature than newborns.

We were then given permission to go up to the top room. So I went with my family. We walked slowly, and they were all thinking the same thing, _We should have listened to Edward._

I rolled my eyes but none of them saw. Of course I was right. Alice had also known a bit about what was going to happen but she didn't listen to me. None of them did.

2 hours later everyone was back in the same room. Most of them were just talking. I spoke a little with Anne. She now knew more about my family and my ability to read minds. It turned out that she didn't do anything special, but that she envied me because I did.

We stayed there for a long time. Sometimes it became so quiet that all I could here were the thoughts around me. Sometimes I wished that I could just blink it all away. I wished that I could sleep, and so did my family.

_1 week later*************_

Nothing else really changed in this place. We were never allowed out because we weren't favourites of Jane, so we hadn't hunted in a week. We had been offered human blood every so often, but none of us took it.

On one of those control evenings, Jasper almost lost it. We were all getting thirstier by the minutes, and what we did everyday wasn't helping at all. We had to restrain him to keep him back. I could hear Alice whispering to him, "It's OK Jasper, you can do this."

I was lucky that the thirst was only bearable. If we didn't hunt soon, we would have to settle down for the humans, and none of us liked that idea very much… except for Jasper.

He was slowly loosing it down here. I didn't know if it was possible for vampires to loose their sanity, but it was possible for Jasper. I could here it in his head when we saw the numerous amount of vampires rush towards the petrified humans. He needed blood, and fast.

I didn't know if it was possible for us to die without blood. I know that Carlisle went for a very long time without it, but what if you hadn't had any in years? I knew that we would get very, very weak. I could feel that part coming already.

But could we resist the scent of human blood of it did get that bad?

I could image running to Carlisle after a year or so of being here, running to him with blood red eyes.

I didn't want that, and neither did the rest of my family.

_2 weeks later *************_

The thirst was almost ruling us now. Jasper had given in, and I felt really sorry for him. I could feel the weakness clouding over. I had almost given in, but I remembered Carlisle. He wouldn't be happy.

Poor Jasper, he must be feeling guilty. Emmett almost gave up too, but he held it.

This whole thing was getting ridiculous. We had asked Jane numerous times if we could go out and hunt like we usually do, but she said that we were nagging and that we had to eat like everyone else.

Anne was reminding me of Tanya now. I didn't want anything else to do with her, but she wanted me. I sighed as I thought about this.

We did the same ting everyday. The same ritual, nothing changed at all, except for our thirst.

Almost disorientated with thirst, we walked down the stairs for the 22nd time.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review! ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Thanks for Reviewing!**

**I hope you enjoy this next Chapter! (I think that this is the best one!)**

**Enjoy!! Please!**

We reached the bottom of the stairs. I had stopped looking at the humans most of the time, they didn't excite me and they only made me thirstier. I walked in, trying to breathe just as I normally would.

But then I smelt her.

Today there was only one human sitting in the chair. Jane thought that it would be an extra special day.

I held my breath as I looked at her. She was an ordinary human, long dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. She was looked around frantically, trying to escape like the rest of them had.

But her scent was so potent and so wonderful. Nothing could ever match her. I looked into her eyes at the exact same moment that she looked into mine. She was pretty, for a human. I tried to explorer her mind, see what she was thinking.

But nothing. Her mind was empty.

I breathed again and then cringed away at the smell. Jasper was a little smug. He was glad that he wasn't going to loose it today because he wasn't as thirsty as the rest of us.

I wanted her. I wanted her blood so badly, but I would make Carlisle sad. He would be very upset with me, and I would be upset with myself for the rest of eternity.

Her expression showed many different emotions. Worry, sadness, pain… the list was endless.

But as I looked closer, I saw something else.

I didn't want any harm to come to this girl. She was something else. I had to save her… but how?

_Edward, don't, _thought Alice.

"I'm not going to do anything Alice," I said.

_Then how come I see you running away with her?_

I didn't reply to that one.

I needed to keep this girl safe. I don't now why but I was coveting her.

As we all crowded around this girl, her expression showed one thing, pure fear. She didn't want to die, and I didn't want her to die.

So I waited and watched her. Five vampires had tried to kill her.

This girl wasn't tied up to anything, she was just sitting there. I had to act soon if I was going to save her.

_No Edward! _Thought Alice.

Then I did something that I didn't think that I would ever do. I jumped towards the girl. She stared at me in horror. But as I was 3 metres away, I felt a sudden jolt of pain and came tumbling to the floor. I spasmed in pain. In my peripheral vision I saw the girl stand up and walk towards me. Why wasn't Jane doing anything to her?

The girl just stood there though, she didn't say anything.

"Alice!" I shouted, hoping that she would come and save the girl.

Alice procrastinated though, thinking about what could happen.

Suddenly, Jane said, "Go!" She stopped torturing me and I leapt up. Alice was beside me, and an angry swarm of Vampires were behind us.

I grabbed the girl and she screamed loudly. Maybe I was holding her too tight. I loosened my grip.

"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, distract them," I whispered to them as they came up behind me. I pointed to Demetrius and Felix who were guarding the doors.

I jumped as the group of vampires followed me. I leapt over some, and then of Demetrius and Felix who were fighting Emmett and Jasper. Alice was grabbing Jasper though, telling him to come with us. Emmett followed too along with Rosalie, and we ran up the stairs.

Many followed us, eager to get the girl or to kill us.

We ran out of the front door, breaking it into thousands of pieces of wood. We kept on running. I was the fastest so even when I held the girl it didn't slow me down too much.

I breathed in the scent of the girl and it sent my throat running into a wild fire. But I would not, could not kill her. I looked down into her eyes. She looked tired and scared. I had to reassure her though that it was all OK.

I put her ear to my mouth and gently whispered, "You're safe now."

She smiled back softly towards me, though he face showed that she still sensed danger, and I didn't blame her. If I did one thing wrong, she could die. So maybe she wasn't safe now.

And then I remembered that she was probably freaking out about how fast I was running right now.

I could still hear the minds of the angry mob of vampires that were following us. I had to get to Carlisle.

I didn't know what we were going to do, how would we run away?

The bad thing was that Demetrius could follow us so easily. Maybe we would all die.

I hadn't breathed since talking to the girl and it felt uncomfortable. I was so used to breathing when I was running.

I hadn't realised until now that I was very far ahead of the others. I wasn't thinking about them, I was thinking about the girl. I wonder where she came from. She hadn't said anything yet, she was probably still freaked out about earlier.

I stopped shortly as I waited for the rest of us. They caught up in about 5 seconds. Then we started running again.

_Edward, are you sure that this is a good idea? _Asked Alice.

I nodded my head.

It didn't take too long after that to get to Carlisle. Most of the other vampires had given up. Only about 5 had left in the first place, now only Demetrius and Felix were following us.

I was feeling really weak though. Jasper was the only one who wasn't as weak as us.

When I we saw Tanya's house, we ran inside. I ran straight to Carlisle.

"Edward? What's going on? Who's she?" he asked, shocked.

"Long story, listen, Demetrius and Felix are chasing after us. I think Jane has come along too. We have to go!"

"Demetrius? Jane?" he asked.

"We'll explain later," I said, "But we have to go somewhere!"

"Edward, what's going on?" asked Tanya.

"Never mind," I said. "I think that if we go somewhere with humans that they can't chase after us like they are now."

"Edward…" said Carlisle, shocked, "How long since you hunted?" then he looked at Jasper's eyes. "What happened?" he asked.

"They wouldn't let us hunt animals and Jasper… gave in." I said.

"You should hunt."

"We have no time! We need to get to the nearest airport," I said. Everyone followed me. We ran quickly outside.

"Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Alice, get in the Volvo. I'll go with Carlisle, Esme and the girl in the Aston Martin," I said quickly.

"Her name's Bella," said Alice, smiling.

I nodded. "Let's go," I said, and we grabbed the keys and hopped into the cars.

I pressed the accelerator down as far as it would go. We were going pretty fast. The Volvo took a while to catch up, so we had to wait a bit.

When both cars were driving next to each other, Carlisle spoke to me.

"Edward, what's going on?" he asked.

"The place you sent us to was horrible. They wouldn't let us out. They scent in humans to test out resisting abilities and then out them us as bait," I said. "When I saw… Bella here I didn't know what to do.

"They brought in Humans so we didn't have to go out and hunt. Bella here was about to be put up as bait, but I grabbed her. I don't know why… I just felt this need to protect her. I don't know why…"

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, "You did the right thing son"

Esme smiled at me. _You must have done perfect Edward. Ah, we've missed you._

I smiled back at her through the rear view mirror. I caught a glance of Bella. She looked asleep. I heard her heart beat, so she was alive. I wondered what we were going to do with her though. We would have to change her, other wise the Volturi would just kill her, and I would not let that happen.

I held my breath as we headed back off to the airport. I didn't care so much about thirst at the moment. I was going to have no time to hunt. I knew that it was a necessity but it would have to wait.

Suddenly, Bella opened her eyes and screamed.

**Did you like it? Please Review! ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I'm glad you people like this!! You are all such great reviewers!**

**OK, here's the next bit. I've written about 2 more chapters after this, and ic you like I will post them as soon as possible!!**

**Enjoy!**

I gasped. Hearing her scream made me shudder and I didn't know why. Esme sat next to here though and comforted her as much as she could.

"It's OK, Bella. You're safe," she whispered, but Bella just squirmed.

I hadn't breathed since I had spoken to Carlisle, I couldn't risk it. I heard Esme still comforting her, and the girl still protesting.

After a moment of deciding, I pulled over.

"What are you doing Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"I really need to hunt Carlisle. This can't wait, I can't stand I any longer. Take Bella out of the car to give her some air." I said, and he just nodded as I jumped out of the car. He knew that I would only be hunting for a very short time and that it was completely necessary.

I knew that the others would catch up very shortly and would start hunting too because I could read their minds. I ran as fast as I could, trying to clear my mind and let my senses run free.

I ran to the nearest non-human scent as fast as possible and lunged towards it, sinking my teeth into its flesh and letting the blood poor down my throat. It felt so good and refreshing that I sighed afterwards. I knew that I wasn't completely satisfied so I ran to the next animal and did the same thing. I heard the others coming up behind me though.

After my 4th animal, I felt better. The others were here now, but I quickly ran back and they followed soon after.

I got back to Carlisle as fast as possible, watching the girl on the ground. She looked hungry, like she hadn't been fed for ages. Even though I wasn't as thirsty anymore, her blood still smelt the same. I shuddered.

"Let's go," Is aid quickly, "Get her in the car. The others will be here very shortly."

So we did, and we headed of right away. I knew that the Volturi Guard were following us, and we had to be quick.

The others caught on soon enough, and we drove quickly next to each other to the airport which was only just a few miles away.

I looked behind me to see the girl and I smiled. This had to be the one, the one for me. It was like I was Emmett and she was my Rosalie.

I had saved her, and I loved her already.

I turned back to the road, and quickly glanced at Alice and Jasper beside me in the other car.

I didn't care about their thoughts, only the girl mattered to me at that moment.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I don't know what's happening, but I can't read Bella's mind," I said, gesturing towards Bella as she was lying on Esme's lap.

Carlisle thought about it. "I don't know what's wrong. It must be something in her mind. She must be the exception to your gift." I nodded.

"Where are we going on the plane?" I asked.

"Australia," he whispered.

"What?" I said, "It's so sunny there!"

"No where else is safe."

"And Australia is?" I questioned, but he ignored.

We got to the airport in plenty of time. I picked up Bella in a hurry and we ran towards the building.

We quickly bought all of the plane tickets to Sydney and quickly ran towards the plane so that we wouldn't miss it. Once we got to Sydney, we would go on a plane to Tasmania. It was smaller and there was plenty of wildlife to snack on.

We ended up getting there in plenty of time though. I quickly placed Bella on a seat and sat down next to here. I placed my hand on hers. She looked at me, and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered to me, and I smiled towards her.

"We'll keep you safe. What do you need?" I asked.

She hesitated, "I need I drink, please," he said. So when the next air hostess walked by, I asked for a glass of water, hoping that that was what she wanted. She smiled, and I thought that this was a good thing.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, and she nodded even more.

"What do you want?" I asked softly.

"Something," she replied. OK, I would get her something.

When the hostess comes around again with the water, I asked her for something.

"Define something?" she asked.

I did know what humans liked. "Um… Bella?" I asked.

"Just a salad sandwich please," she asked nicely.

"Sure," said the air hostess.

Bella sat up to drink her water. She seemed to be better.

"What are you?" she asked suddenly. I paused; I hadn't been anticipating that one.

I didn't want to scare her, even though she was probably past scared now.

"Um… I'll tell you later… when we get to Australia," I said.

"Australia? What! Why?" she asked.

"It's a long story, and we'll explain it all to you later," I said.

"We?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced anybody yet. I'm Edward, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme," I said softly.

"You saved me. What happened?" she asked deliriously as the sandwich came over.

"You just eat and drink, then sleep. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I promise," I said, and then smiled. She smiled back.

"OK," she said, and then carried on.

I gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, "And you have to tell ne your side of the story," I said.

She nodded, and then started eating. I watched her eat, it was fascinating. The others watched me, smiling.

_Aww, look at them. I think this could be something, _thought Esme.

_Yay Edward! You will be happy now, _thought Alice, and she showed me a vision of me and Bella being happy… in Australia. It didn't look or sound right at all.

Bella ate quickly and then closed her eyes softly. I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Goodnight." She smiled, and then slept. The smiled remained on her face as she dosed off into her world of dreams. I would always wonder what she was dreaming. I really wondered why I couldn't hear any of her thoughts, it was odd.

I leaned back on the chair, waiting for something to happen.

I turned to my family. "So," I said, with new life in my voice, "How long left in the plane?"

They stared at me incredulously.

_Wow._

_What's with him?_

"Edward, we just got on the plane," Alice said, then sighed, "12 hours," she said. I could handle that. It wasn't that bad.

I wondered where Demetrius, Felix and Jane were. Were they following us?

I looked inside Alice's head and she was definitely not with the present any more. She was searching for the whereabouts of our followers. They had so far made any important decision yet. They were still at Denali, closing watching Tanya and he family, just in case we would come back soon. Demetrius knew exactly where we were though, which was annoying.

But if we went to some random school in Australia the Volturi wouldn't get us and we would be fine.

So maybe this could work, even though it was sunny almost every day. I looked closely into Alice's mind, seeing if she could see the weather for the next week. There were brief flashes of clouds and rain, but also sun and blue sky. Nothing that would help us much.

I looked towards Bella and saw her sleeping. She looked so peaceful.

"Edward," she whispered so clear that thought she was awake.

She leaned over to place her head on my shoulder and slept away peacefully.

This was going to be one long trip.

"Thank you," she whispered sleepily, and then the rest of the trip was filled with the same kind of things coming out of her mouth.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Tell me if you did! ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!!**

**Thank you all so much for Reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it! ******

**Here's the next bit!**

I sighed as I watched her eyes pop open 11 hours later. She seemed a little bit disorientated, but other wise she looked fine.

"Good morning, Bella," I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and said, "Morning Edward,"

We then sat there in an awkward silence for the next hour. The hour had gone relatively quickly though which was good, but when we got back, Bella was going to be asking a lot of question, I could see that in Alice's visions.

I felt a bit uneasy when I handed my car into the airport for safety. Cars like that attracted thieves. I just hoped no one got to my Aston Martin.

When the plane landed, I quickly hopped off of the stairs. Bella wanted to walk by herself because she was feeling better.

The atmosphere seemed so different here. Bella groaned. The heat must have been getting to her. It was very sunny, not a cloud in the sky, so I groaned with her. The odd thing was that it was winter here right now and Bella still thought that it was hot.

We quickly walked to the plane to Tasmania. It was leaving a few minutes.

In Alice's visions I saw that tomorrow the clouds would come over the sky for most of the day. There were only tiny periods of the day that the sun would shine.

So we would be stuck at the airport until dark. I could handle that. At least we had hunted before we came though.

Alice was still looking into the future, maybe a bit too hard. If she kept doing that she would miss the major things.

"Alice," I said, but she didn't seem to here me, "Alice!"

She turned to me quickly, "Hurry up then," she said impatiently.

"Look Alice, if you keep looking at the future this hard, you'll probably start missing things," I said.

She considered that for a while, wondering what could happen.

She nodded. _I guess, _she thought, _I should lay off it for a while._

"Don't stop looking," I said, "Just don't search for only that. Something else could get at us and we would miss it."

She nodded, and the smiled, _you're right. I'm over doing it._

"Not overdoing it, just… looking too hard." I said, and then smiled back.

I looked towards Bella. She still looked tired, like she needed a lot more sleep. So we got on the plane and sat in our seats and talked quietly.

"What are you," she said randomly.

"Um…" But had to tell her, I promised. "Please don't freak. I know that this would be really, really scary, but you have a right to know," I said, and paused.

"Yes?" she prodded.

"Um… I'm a…" pause.

"What! What are you?"

Then a turned down to her ear slowly and whispered, "I'm a vampire,"

She paused and stared at me. She tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth at all.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault. I'm glad you saved me."

I smiled. "So what happened with you?" I asked.

"Well, I was minding my own business in my room, you know, listening to music, and then… My window crashed and I was dragged out by these…. men slash vampire thingo's," She said, and I laughed at her description.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Where were you from?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Forks. I had just moved there 1 day before that."

I paused. "Forks? Wow. I was just there." They really stole humans from places that far away?

She turned towards me, serious. "You're a… vampire," she said.

I nodded, "So are they," and I pointed towards our family.

"Whoa, this is one weird dream," she said.

"This isn't a dream Bella. This is really happening," I said. She stared at me incredulously.

"But it had to be."

"It isn't."

She shook her head. "Then what did you say was following us?" she asked.

"The same people that kidnapped you," I said, "The bad ones. Only they're not usually bad, they just protect the world from the bad ones of us."

"You're confusing me. You just said that they were bad," she said.

"They are only bad to the bad people."

"You're not bad," she whispered.

"Sleep, Bella," I said, changing the subject, "We'll wake you later,"

"I don't want to sleep," she said.

"Alice, what's the time?" I asked.

"Four o'clock," she said.

"Good, we have about 3 hours, and then we can go."

"Why can't we go now?" she asked.

"The sun… well… you'll see. We'll show you later."

"OK. What shall we do?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing yet," I replied. "We're just waiting.

"What is it about you," she said, "You keep talking to your self."

"Well, I read people minds," I said, "I talk to them."

"Oh… how odd. Can they do that?" she asked.

"No, but Alice, she can see the future and Jasper and change emotions."

"What about the others?" She asked.

"They can't do anything special." I said which was true. "You know what's odd?" I asked her.

She paused, and I didn't know why, so I repeated my question. "Do you know what's odd?" I asked.

"So you didn't here my thoughts?" she said.

"That's what I was about to say was odd. I can't see into your mind at all. It's really weird."

She frowned slightly and then shrugged it off. "So… how can you do this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Carlisle says that when we turn into a vampire, a greater part of your human mind is made more potent. So I was good at reading minds when I was human, and Alice had visions and Jasper was able to change emotions well."

"Oh," she said. "How do you turn into… you know… one of you?" she asked.

"It's a very painful process," I said, and then shuddered at the memory, "A vampire has to bite a human without killing it," she shuddered at the word it, "and then they will become one of us in a matter of days."

"I see," she said. "What are you going to do with me? My dad thinks I'm dead, I think, and we're in Australia."

I shook my head, "I have no idea what we are going to do with you," I said, "We'll just have to wait and see," I said.

So for the rest of the 3 hours we remained relatively quiet. She asked me a few unimportant questions about vampires, but otherwise we were both pretty quiet.

When the sun had finally gone down past the hills, we went off. We had to get a taxi to take us to a hotel that we could all stay at.

When we got to the hotel, we just quickly got a room, and went in there. The hotel staff thought it was a bit odd that 8 people were sleeping in a 2 bedroom room.

When we got there, I lead Bella to the bedroom. We had a very busy day tomorrow because me, Bella, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were buying cars while Esme, Alice and Jasper were going shopping in the city. Bella desperately needed knew clothes because she probably hadn't changed out of these ones for a long time, so Alice had offered to go on an extremely large shopping trip since the sky was to be overcast.

I watched as Bella went quickly towards the shower. I could tell that by standing next to Jasper that Bella was confused, sad, scared, and worried… mostly scared. But who wouldn't be if someone had just told them that they were a vampire?

She took her time in the shower, probably trying to make the hot water calm her down from the rest of the world, but eventually, she got out of the shower and came into her bedroom to see me lying on the bed.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hello. How was your shower?" I asked.

"Fine, but I really do need new clothes," she said, gesturing to her dirty ones.

"Yes, Alice is going shopping tomorrow. I'm going with Carlisle to find some cars. It looks like we'll be here for a while."

She nodded. "I'll come with you, I don't like shopping too much," she said. She was a strange one; most girls her age enjoyed shopping.

"Great. This should be good," I said, "Now you get some rest. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

That night I watched Bella while she was sleeping. For some strange reason, I found it interesting. I loved Bella, but did she love me? One could only hope.

The one thing separating us apart was the fact that she was human, and I was a vampire. It didn't work out like it should.

But if we changed her….

No. I couldn't just rip her human life away from her.

But she had no family….

So there was no other way. But how could you tell someone that. _"Hello, I'm a vampire who's crazy in love with you. Join me."_

That wouldn't work at all.

**The next bit will be put up soon! So please Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for keeping you all for so long!! **

**I'm back at school, which mean write essays and stories. So I've had hardly any time for this.**

**I hope you enjoy this though! ******

She woke up early that morning, which was good. I smiled and she smiled back.

"We should get ready," I said, but she already was.

So I waited as she ate her breakfast, slowly. It was like she was intentionally eating it slow to annoy us.

It was about 8:00 am when she was finally ready, so we packed our money and quickly walked out of the hotel.

The shops were pretty close to where we were situated, so we didn't have to walk far at all to find a decent car shop.

We split up with from Alice and the others so that they could find their shopping mall which was located conveniently quite close to where we were then. So they ran off there.

So we quickly walked with the other over to the car sales. I was quite happy when I saw the Volvo/ Jeep store, and so was Emmett. Even though he wouldn't really be able to use his car off road, he could still drive it around.

Rosalie then walked off to the BMW shop and looked for a glossy red convertible, and Carlisle searched off for a Black Mercedes. We had liked our cars back in Forks, so why get different ones?

I had been hoping to find an Aston Martin shop around here somewhere, but I was out of luck. When I saw a Volvo that looked exactly like mine I walked over there and pulled the cash out and said "That one please." The others did the same thing, and we got the cars easily.

I quickly glanced over at the Audi store, seeing if any cars would be good for Alice and Jasper. They had always commented on how they wanted a nice Audi.

So with our new cars, we drove straight back to the hotel. We would have to go house searching soon, and that wasn't going to be easy to find a house that would suit our needs. So we decided to make our own. Every thing was so different down here in sunny Australia.

Which reminded me….

I looked up into the sky and saw that the cloud was about to dissolve in a matter of seconds.

"Quick, look," I said, and pointed to the sky.

"Crap," said Emmett.

"Quickly, let's go," said Carlisle.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"You'll see if we don't hurry up."

"What, do you dissolve into dust or something?"

I Carlisle, Emmett and I laughed. Rosalie snorted loudly.

"No. Nothing like that at all," I said, holding back the laughter.

She shook her head in frustration as we ran at a frustrating human pace to the nearest shelter. We made it with only seconds to spare. Bella was panting though. Was it really that long a run?

Any way, she sat down to recover. "Show me," she said when she had calmed down a little.

I sighed and looked around for witnesses. When I was sure that no one was watching, I stuck my hand out into the sun. Bella gasped when she saw my sparkling skin.

"Wow… you're beautiful," she said, and Rosalie snorted again. I glared at her.

I rolled my eyes. "Only to humans am I _beautiful," _I scoffed. She was silent from then on and it really frustrated me that I couldn't read her mind at all.

We waited until the sun was gone again. "Whoa, that was close," said Emmett.

I nodded. "It was," I said. But Bella remained quiet.

We stepped out again. We ran to our recently purchased cars and drove back to the shopping mall. Next we had to go inside and find Alice. It was almost impossible to get around this place without her.

As we parked our cars, we walked briskly into the mall. Alice's thoughts were easy to find, so I led everyone there.

Rosalie got a bit annoyed with the humans around us. The kept whistling as we walked past, most of them directed at her, and she knew that.

When we saw Alice though, we all groaned. Esme, Alice and Jasper were all carrying mounds of shopping bags. More than one human could hold, so a few people were looking at them.

"Inconspicuous much?" said Rosalie,

Bella groaned.

"Yes, half of this is for you Bella," she said and then smiled. "Well not exactly half. More like a quarter. Half is for me, and the others share the rest." She said, and then laughed. I groaned. This was so Alice.

So we all were given bags to hold and we walked back to the new cars. Alice smiled.

"Ooh! They look… new," she said.

"Duh," I said, hopping into my new Volvo and Bella followed after me.

Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes, Rosalie and Emmett took their cars and Jasper and Alice went with Carlisle. So this gave me some alone time with Bella.

"So, where are we going to live," she asked, "I mean, we can't stay in a hotel forever." She said.

"So you're not scared of me?" I asked.

"Um… no I guess not."

"Well you should be even though my family are different from other vampires." I said, and she raised her eyebrow.

"Well," I continued, "We don't kill humans; we feed off of animal blood. We don't like harming humans, and that's one of the reasons why I saved you."

"One of?" she asked.

"Yes, there are many others."

"Like what?"

"You're different. The scent of your blood appeals so much to me. I don't know why I just… loved you as soon as I saw you. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you."

"No… you're not," she whispered, and I could tell that she was lying. I decided to answer her earlier question.

"No, we won't be staying at the hotel for the whole time," I said, "We're going to build a house," I said.

"Build one? How long will that take?"

"Not too long. My family, they like to… make stuff. They think that it's fun," I said.

She nodded, "What about school?" she asked.

"When it's cloudy we will go to school, which is good. Luckily it rains more than the other parts of Australia here in Tasmania. It's supposed to be cooler too," I said. She nodded.

"This should be good," she said. But was it going to be good? I thought that she was wrong. If something happened I could so easily give in and just kill her, but I didn't want that. She seemed nice. She wasn't like all of the other girls that I had experience before. They had all gathered around me and had treated me like a god until I told them that I wanted nothing to do with them and told them politely to go away.

I smiled, trying to keep my thoughts from showing on my face which I was luckily good at. She was a pretty one too.

As we got off at the hotel, we grabbed our share of the bags and headed up to our rooms. Once we got to our rooms we placed a very small amount of our stuff into the small cupboard they had given us. The rest Alice had thrown in bags all over the floor, placing them in piles of whose was whose. Of course, her's and Bella's piles had to be the biggest. It was inevitable and Alice had planned this whole thing.

She stole Bella away and gave her some clothes to try on out of the massive pile that Bella just groaned at. Bella walked into the bedroom sighing. I felt sorry for her; Alice was going to kept doing this until all of the clothes had been tried on. Poor Bella.

The first outfit that Alice had picked for Bella was a simple black dress. It was strapless. I thought that it looked kind of sexy, but apparently Bella didn't think so as she groaned again.

And then the outfits kept on coming out. Bella had obviously had enough when half of the pile was done. In Alice's mind I could see her trying to fake faint just to get out of it. She looked tired too, even though she had been sleeping lots lately.

Alice had made me try on clothes too, but I was used to it. Luckily I had a pretty small pile and got dressed pretty quickly. I had tried all of the large for me, small for Alice pile of clothes. They weren't anything special, just shirts and jeans.

Carlisle and Esme had left, searching for a place that we could build our home and hopefully a place covered with lots of trees so no one could easily find us, and it had to be near a school because the others were so desperate to go to a school here. All but Jasper.

He still felt terribly guilty about the other day, and he was extremely glad that we weren't there anymore.

But as I thought about it, I realised that it was good that we had gone there. If I hadn't, this girl who was constantly trying clothes on would be dead, and I would have never known about here and we wouldn't be stuck in Australia.

Finally, the sun came down and Bella walked off to the bedroom with clothes strewn every where and slept the night away. I laughed as I saw all of the clothes on the floor. She really didn't care.

The next morning, I told her, "You know, some of those clothes were pretty expensive."

"Yeah, I saw the price tags," she said, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "And I don't deserve them."

Why was she saying this? "Yes you do. You've been through a lot," I said.

She smiled and nodded. "Can I get something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, and we walked off to the kitchen.


End file.
